Kto chce, bym go kochała
by Sevethilla
Summary: Hermiona pisze listę, w której zaznacza, jaki ma być jej wybranek. Z wielu kandydatów zostaje trzech, którzy muszą sprostać trzem niezwykle idiotycznym zadaniom. W jury zasiada sama Hermiona, Dumbledore i Harry. Humor, siódmy rok, dwie części.


Na początku bardzo dziękuję za te miłe komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim ff: _To, co powiedziałaś_. Nie spodziewałam się, że będzie ich aż tyle. Dziękuję **Gumowej kaczuszce **za zwrócenie uwagi na błąd, a dla tych, co prosili o więcej, proszę bardzo

- Wiesz może co się dzieje z Hermioną? Cały weekend siedzi przy tym stoliku i nawet nie tknęła książek, a przecież coraz bliżej owutemy. – Ron nachylił się nad Harrym, który kończył pisać wypracowanie na transmutacje.

- A ona przypadkiem czegoś nie pisze? Gdy chciałem się do niej dosiąść, była pochylona nad jakimś pergaminem.

- Wiem, widziałem, jednak nakrzyczała na mnie gdy podszedłem i spytałem, co to jest. – Rudzielec wzdrygnął się – Ona potrafi być straszna, gdy tak spojrzy tymi oczami na mnie.

Harry postawił dość głośno kropkę na końcu zdania, kończąc pracę, Ron rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu i wtedy usłyszeli wesoły śmiech. Oboje spojrzeli w stronę, z której się dobywał i ujrzeli Hermionę całą w skowronkach, która puściła im oczko, wstała, powiesiła coś na tablicy ogłoszeń i z śmiechem uciekła do dormitorium.

- O co jej chodzi? Znowu wymyśliła jakieś chore zasady, których mamy przestrzegać? Dumbledore popełnił błąd wybierając ją na prefekta naczelnego. – Ron podrapał się po policzku.

- Mówiłeś, że błąd popełnił przy wyborze Malfoy'a.

- Och, to prawda. Myślałem, że wybierze ciebie. No wiesz, po tylu nagrodach, które otrzymałeś…

- Ja lubię spokojne życie i Dumbledore to wie. Lepiej spójrzmy, co ona wymyśliła.

- Może jutro? Chcę spokojnie spać.

- Wolę sprawdzić, by znów nie odjęła nam punktów za nic.

Ron niechętnie zwlókł się z kanapy i wraz z Harrym podeszli do wymienianej już tablicy.

- Och.

- Co?!

A oto co wisiało:

„Ja, Hermiona Granger, prefekt naczelny Hogwartu, gryfonka siódmego roku, mam już dość waszych słabych podrywów i słodkich słówek, kierowanych do mnie na korytarzach czy w bibliotece. Więc ten, kto chce, bym go pokochała, powinien spełniać te warunki:

Oczywiście musi być pełnoletni. Wyobrażacie sobie mnie, siódmoklasistkę z pierwszakiem? Wybaczcie, ale ja walczyłam u boku Wybrańca z Voldemortem! Pierwszoklasista nie nadaję się na mojego chłopaka.

Musi być mężczyzną, który wie, co chce od życia. Wszelkie nieuki, niedorajdy i płaczki odpadają.

Mężczyzna ten musi być przystojny, umięśniony, dbający o swój wygląd, utalentowany i z dobrego domu. Zabini, wybacz, ty odpadasz.

Powinien być oczytany. A przynajmniej akceptujący moją miłość do książek. I do nauki. I do ratowania skrzatów. Jeśli nigdy nie byłeś w bibliotece, nigdy nie tknąłeś książki z Działu Zakazanego, wycofaj się, ładnie proszę.

Nie może mi wysyłać słodkich liścików. Ani kwiatów. Ani układać wierszy. Czy ja wyglądam na osobę romantyczną? Ja twardo stąpam po ziemi. Punkt szczególnie kierowany do puchonów, sięgających mi do ramienia o zaróżowionych policzkach.

Mężczyzna, który chce, bym go kochała, będzie musiał wykonać trzy przekraczające nawet zabicie samego Voldemorta trudne zadania. Wiec jeśli jeszcze sikacie nocami w majtki, to nawet się nie zgłaszajcie.

Wpisujcie się na zamieszczoną poniżej listę, a za tydzień trzech moich wybrańców dostanie list. Potem cała szkoła będzie mogła zobaczyć wybory mojego przyszłego męża.

Głowy do góry, przecież ja jestem taka słodka, grzeczna i miła. Sam cud i miód. Czy ja mogłabym wymyślić coś groźnego?

Wasza ukochana Hermiona."

Harry i Ron stali jak sparaliżowani. Po chwili Ron wybuchł opętańczym śmiechem.

- Hahahahahaha, jej odbiło po tym wszystkim!

- No nie wiem, to brzmi strasznie poważnie. Spójrz, pojawiają się pierwsze nazwiska…

Na pergaminie przeznaczonym na wpisywanie się na listę kandydatów zaczęły się pojawiać różne nazwiska.

- Malfoy? Przecież on jest z Slytherinu!

- Pewnie zaczarowała pergamin tak, by pokazał się w innych domach. W końcu jest najinteligentniejsza.

- To chore!

- Ale to Hermiona. A ty co zamierzasz zrobić?

- Ja?

- Przecież… Myślałem, że coś między wami jest.

- Ja… No… - Ron poczerwieniał na twarzy – Dobra. Wpiszę się. A jak nie, to pozabijam całą konkurencję.

- I takiej postawy od ciebie oczekiwałem – Harry się zaśmiał patrząc, jak nazwisko Rona pojawia się na pergaminie. – A teraz chodźmy spać. To będzie ciekawy tydzień.

- Masz rację… To przebije rywalizacje quidditcha.

- To byłoby zabawne – zachichotał Harry idąc za Ronem. Gdy byli już na szczycie schodów do dormitorium, obejrzał się na tablicę ogłoszeń i pomyślał: _Z tego będą same problemy_.

Tak jak stwierdził Ron i Harry, ten tydzień był interesujący. Hermiona była cała w blasku, czego inne dziewczyny zawsze jej zazdrościły, a w tym czasie to uczucie się podwoiło. Nie brakowało takich, które próbowały coś jej zrobić, ale szybka utrata punktów czy pomoc adoratorów ratowała gryfonkę o burzy brązowych włosów z każdej opresji. Ron i Harry nie mogli już nawet z nią rozmawiać, bo tłum zabierał ich z dala od przyjaciółki. Jednak ona wciąż świeciła, chodziła z zadziornym uśmiechem, a jedyną osobą, przy której zachowywała się w miarę normalnie był Mistrz Eliksirów, puszczający do niej cichaczem oczko.

Czas oczekiwania na werdykt dobiegł końca. Podczas sobotniej kolacji dyrektor oświadczył, że następnego dnia trzech wybranków Hermiony w Wielkiej Sali stanie przed trzema trudnymi zadaniami, a mówiąc to, chichotał bezceremonialnie. Zostało wybrane jury, w skład którego weszła oczywiście sama Granger, uśmiechająca się słodko do wzdychających adoratorów, Dumbledore, który o miłości wiedział przecież wszystko oraz poproszony oklaskami większej połowy populacji żeńskiej szkoły, Harry Potter, Zwycięzca Voldemorta. Brunet był tak zdziwiony, że jego twarz zmieniła się w buraka i nie mógł się otrząsnąć aż Seamus oblał go wiadrem zimnej wody z zazdrości.

Dochodziła północ, kiedy Ron Weasley dostał list pisany ręką Hermiony:

_Ty jesteś jednym z moich trzech wybranków. Jutro, Wielka Sala, godzina 18. Miłych snów._

Wielka Sala przystrojona była na różowo. Nie, nie stroił jej Gilderoy Lockhart, ani żadna Legalna Blondynka, po prostu dyrektor stwierdził, że to świetny kolor dla miłości. Sam oczywiście ubrał się w neonowy róż, a na tiarze umieścił mnóstwo serduszek. Siedział po środku stołu przygotowanego dla jury. Po jego lewej stronie ukrywał się Harry, któremu udało się uciec przed różowymi strojami, ale we włosy wpletli mu czerwone kokardki, które świetnie współgrały z jego zaczerwienionymi policzkami. Ubrany był w mugolski garnitur dobrej marki, ale czuł się jak gówno. Dosłownie. _Mówiłem, że to zły pomysł_. A po prawej stronie Dumbledore'a siedziała ubrana na różowo rozpromieniona Hermiona i co prawda w różu było jej do twarzy, ale wyglądała jakby uciekła z balu Kopciuszka. Cała sala zapełniała się gapiami, wzdrygającymi bądź zasłaniającymi oczy przed doskwierającym różem, puchem i słodyczą. Nagle do pomieszczenia wpadł przebrany za elfa-pomagiera Neville Longbotom i podbiegł do stołu jury.

- Kandydaci przygotowani.

- A pomoce dydaktyczne? – zaszczebiotała Hermiona

- Też.

- Więc wprowadzić ich.

Neville przytaknął i wybiegł z sali. Dyrektor postanowił zabrać głos.

- Witam moi kochani. Zajmijcie miejsca pod ścianą, tu po środku usiądą trzej kandydaci panny Granger, która już nie chce być panną – tu ukłonił się w stronę Hermiony, która zachichotała słodko. W sali dało się słyszeć falę westchnień. Harry oparł głowę na ramionach mając nadzieję, że nikt nie skomentuje jego włosów. – A teraz powitajmy nasze kochane jury, w którym zasiadam ja, za co bardzo dziękuję, Hermiono – ponownie ukłonił się w jej stronę – Nasza kochana Hermiona Granger, dla której szukamy męża oraz wszystkim znany, wszechpotężny Harry Potter, zdobywca wielu nagród, a wśród nich nagrody Merlina Pierwszej Klasy oraz Najsłodszego Uśmiechu, przywitajcie ich oklaskami.

Dookoła dało się słyszeć oklaski, pokrzykiwania, Seamus głośno skomentował kokardki we włosach Harry'ego oraz jego „słodki uśmiech", a młody Potter miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.

- A teraz powitajcie kandydatów! – Dumbledore machnął w stronę drzwi, które otworzyły się ukazując trzy postacie ubrane w… Ptasie pióra? Wszystkich zatkało. Niektórzy przecierali oczy, inni je zamykali, jeszcze inni rozglądali się dookoła próbując zrozumieć, o co chodzi. A Dumbledore kontynuował.

- Pierwszym kandydatem jest nasz drogi profesor eliksirów, noszący tytuł mistrza oraz Naczelnego Postrachu Hogwartu, chociaż słyszałem, że nie jednej kobiecie skradł serce ten nietoperz. Podejdź tu, Severusie.

Kiedy zniesmaczony Snape, starający się ukryć wyraz twarzy, stanął przed stolikiem jury, dyrektor zaklęciem założył na niego szarfę niczym z wyborów Miss, na której błyszczała różem cyfra jeden. Snape puścił oczko do Hermiony, na co ta zachichotała, i obrócił się do publiczności.

- Drugim kandydatem jest prefekt naczelny szkoły, ślizgon, siódmoklasista pochodzący z arystokratycznego, czystej krwi rodu, Draco Malfoy. Podejdź tu, mój drogi.

Malfoy wyjątkowo śmiesznie wyglądał obklejony piórami. Ubrał się w biały garnitur podkreślającym jego bladość oraz utlenione włosy, ale ten ukrywał się pod ciemnymi piórami. One bardziej pasowały nauczycielowi eliksirów, który był ubrany na czarno. Dumbledore wyczarował również dla niego szarfę z różową dwójką, a blondyn wysłał buziaka Granger, która złapała go i przycisnęła do piersi.

- Trzecim kandydatem jest gryfon, Ron Weasley. Niczym szczególnym się nie wyróżnia, ale jest przyjacielem Wielkiego Harry'ego Pottera a jego matka gotuje świetne tiramisu. – rzekł dyrektor machając na Rona, którego twarz była bardziej płomienna niż włosy. Ron dostał szarfę z różową trójką i jako jedyny z kandydatów otrzymał buziaka od Hermiony, co wywołało nie tylko prychnięcie pozostałych kandydatów ale i całej męskiej publiczności.

- A więc czas na Turniej o Miłość! – śpiewnym głosem orzekł Dumbledore wyczarowując konfetti.

A/N: Troszkę inne ff niż poprzednio. Szalona Hermiona, zbzikowany Dumbledore i zdezorientowany Harry. Mam nadzieję, że się podoba. Takie na odstresowanie. Będę wdzięczna za każdy miły komentarz i wskazanie błędów. Część druga za dwa dni. Pozdrawiam


End file.
